What is Left, Except the End?
by Just-like-me
Summary: Hermione is old, her husband has been dead for a year. How will she say goodbye to her family as she joins him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any stories relating to him, at least on a monetary scale. I don't own the song "Anniversary" by The Cure, and although I deeply despise the tune the song is sung to, I do love the words. Read and enjoy, dagnab it! just so I don't 'offend' anyone, that's just a joke... once again, moderately Angsty...

What is Left, Except the End?

A year ago today we stood

Above this same awakening world

I held you...

You never wanted me to know

Another year ago today

Before this same awakening world

I held you...

Hermione lay in bed, feeling the tiredness of her bones. She was seventy-six and three months old, and everything she did felt like a monumental task. But today, she had to get up, had to go to her husband's grave. After all, today was the day, a year ago, that he died.

I never meant to let you go

There was a moment

There always is

When time stood still

And always was this...

One endless moment

You turn in pain

And I always let you go

Over and over again...

Harry Potter had been the most powerful wizard of his time, his generation. Even with all of that, age still caught up with him in the end. He was the destroyer of Voldemort, the one who found the true meaning of love and goodness in mankind.

And he was dead.

After fifty seven years of marriage to his dutiful wife, Hermione, and two children, a boy and a girl, grown and with families of their own, he had passed quietly in the night. When Hermione woke up, she felt his hand in hers. It was his usual quiet way in which he had said goodbye.

A year ago tonight we lay

Below this same remembering sky

I kissed you...

You never wanted me to know

Another year ago tonight

Behind this same remembering sky

I kissed you...

Hermione knelt by his grave, and placed a small bouquet of black roses in the vase in front of his headstone. She felt lost, and alone; usually she had the feeling that she was in the way of her children. Without Harry at any point in her life, this was how she felt. She had no meaning, no right to be alive at all without himself and his love to guide her, to be by her side.

She sat down by his grave, and in her silent way, spoke to him as she always did.

'I miss you, Harry,' came back the voice she had once had, the voice of a timid know-it-all as a student in Hogwarts. 'Every day I miss you. I feel so out of place, so lost. I am alone, and a constant burden. I wish you were here to comfort me as only you always knew how. I wish...'

She found herself dozing off, the weakness of her bones tiring her out, as though she had climbed a mountain to go into her backyard. Her head nodded, and as she fell into sleep, she saw him.

He was not old, as last she had seen him. And she was surprised to find herself young again. They looked exactly as they had the day they pronounced their wedding vows at nineteen years of age.

And again, her Harry was there to take her away, to make her feel like she belonged somewhere.

To make her feel not quite so alone.

Her son, Sirius James, and daughter, Lily Anne, found her some hours later. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep, and a small smile played on her lips. She had passed away while visiting his grave...

I never meant to let you go

Another moment

There always is

As time stands still

And always is this...

One endless moment

You tell me all

And I hold you and I kiss you

And I never let you go

I never let you go...

After all, what was left for her, except the end?

Aww, I think I teared up as I was typing that... so sad, and yet so happy. Not so bad as I thought it would end up... I typed the song and then typed up the story as it came to me... bad idea... I went through and wrote three different stories total... this one I picked out of 1- Hermione and Harry getting divorced on the day of their anniversary, 2- Hermione cheating on Harry with Ron, 'cause he cheated on her with Cho, and her having his red-headed love child, or 3- this one... methinks I picked the right one, kind sirs and ladies... ick, sorry, I slipped for a moment... um, okay I 'm rambling... anyways, review pleases? I want to get some feedback to see if I should give up on one-shot song-fics... no one reviews these most of the time... :tear: well, Review! BYE!!!!


End file.
